


Don't Smoke, Son

by harveyblanchet



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Fanart, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveyblanchet/pseuds/harveyblanchet
Summary: Kon has never done this before, but he's willing to try. Once Kon kneels, he and Clark resemble a certain French anti-smoking ad. This work is an illustration.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Superboy/Superman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Don't Smoke, Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XYDamianKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/gifts).



Don't Smoke Son.  
Digital. 2020.

Clark shoves Kon down by his hair. Kon is kneeling, mouth wide, and only able to swallow the tip. He is looking up at Superman with big eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and thank you for looking. Feel free to follow me on the blue bird app.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Private Service Announcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325904) by [XYDamianKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane)




End file.
